


Bound to Happen

by BxBori9181



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF Kono, Because what else would have happened, Catherine is NOT WORTHY, Dom/sub Undertones, Dont mess with Kono's boys, F/M, First Time, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not up for debate, Ohana, Oral Sex, Team McDanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BxBori9181/pseuds/BxBori9181
Summary: Ohana means family, and some people just aren't Ohana... mild suggestion of minor violence to start.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love2hulksmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2hulksmash/gifts).



> I spent the weekend watching Season 5 of H50 with my best friend and twisted sister love2hulksmash and when we got to Catherine's return I was livid... like EXTREMELY livid... so I decided to write what would have made me feel a tiny bit better... I regret nothing... Go figure my first fic would be this one *eeek* This is rated explicit on the chance that more chapters are wanted. Oh and i own nothing but this story. If the characters were mine *sigh* McDanno would have happened YEARS ago

"She did what?!" 

Lou and Danny looked over at Steve as Steve frowned at Chin's outburst. The three men continued to watch Chin as his expression became more incredulous and then suddenly became resigned.

"I appreciate you doing this Duke. I will be there in 15. Thanks for calling me first." 

Chin hangs up the phone and closes his eyes to only have them shoot open as he remembers he was NOT alone when his phone rang. He meets Steve's eyes and smiles weakly. Steve looks at Chin carefully as if to ask him if everything is ok. Chin shakes his head slightly as he thinks no its not but the LAST person he can explain that to is Steve... Because at this very moment, instead of finalizing wedding arrangements like a normal bride would be, Kono is sitting at HPD with bruised knuckles and NO REMORSE 3 days before her wedding. And why is she sitting at HPD with a, what was it Duke called it, oh yeah "a self satisfied grin"? Seems a certain former Lieutenant in the Navy who may or may not have ripped Steve's heart out decided to come back to the island for Kono's wedding as if everything was going to be just fine. This certain Lieutenant decided to surprise everyone and call only when she landed. And for some odd reason, this certain Lieutenant thought calling Kono to pick her up was the best idea. "I've got to run down to HPD to handle something." Danny puts a hand on Chin's forearm and tells him, "You need anything you call us." Chin nods and walks quickly down the hall. As Chin leaves the Palace, a small smile appears on his face. Kono had always been protective of her Ohana and he can't WAIT to hear her explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't going to be a quick story by far. I am keeping the chapters between 300-500 words to start since I have the intention of posting frequently. I wont say daily but at least 3 times a week.

Chapter 2  
Kono sat at Duke’s desk, holding the can of soda he had given her against her knuckles. Duke watches her silently. She looks back at him defiantly.

“Duke, I’m sorry to have caused you trouble but I am NOT sorry I hit her. She deserved that and worse.”

Duke smiles at her gently. He knew just how protective Kono could be and, if he was completely honest with himself, he agreed with her completely. He wasn’t as close to Commander McGarrett as the rest of 50 but even he knew what had happened with Catherine. News traveled fast in their law enforcement community. 

“Kono I understand you are upset with her-” 

“Upset with her??” Kono cut in sharply. “She LEFT him in Afghanistan! He was almost KILLED! Danny called in every favor he could to save Steve and she did NOTHING!” Kono hadn't even realized she was standing and shaking until Duke put a hand on her arm. She took a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry Kono.” 

Kono sighed. Before she could reply, she spotted Chin. His eyes met hers and all the anger she still felt left her suddenly and all she could feel was tired. Chin came forward and without looking away from Kono asked Duke, “Can I take her home now?” 

Duke nodded. He had asked Catherine if she wanted to press charges and she had insisted that she didn't. Duke took the time to tell her that maybe she should find a hotel to stay in and call before she met up with any other 50 members. A lot had happened since she had been gone and Duke was pretty sure other members of 50 felt as Kono did.

Kono walked to Chin, looking at him imploringly, willing him to understand. Chin sighs and pulls her close. “Howzit cuz”, he asks gently. She returns the hug and says “Mahalo for coming to pick me up. Lets get outta here. I'm sure you want to know what happened.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what the guys at the palace are doing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... You guys are going to hate me lol. I promise we will get to what happened... but not before we see what everyone else is doing....

Steve watched Chin leave, wondering if the “she” he was referring to was Kono or another cousin. He didn’t think it was Kono, considering she was supposed to be preparing for her wedding but you never know. Steve smiles faintly at the thought that maybe he has been rubbing off on her too much. Danny watches Steve smile and feels his breath catch. He looks away but not before Lou catches his eye, smirking slightly. Danny admonished himself mentally. He really needed to get a grip on his emotions. Lou was a little too observant for him. 

Danny jumps slightly when his phone goes off. He looks down to see it was his appointment reminder. He had made an appointment with the doctors to find out more about Charlie’s condition. He knew he could have spoken to Rachel but he just couldn't deal with her right now. It hurt him so deeply that she kept his child from him, no matter what her reasoning was. What made the pain even worse was that Steve didn’t seem to get it either. He expected Danny to just let it go and Danny couldn't. He also didn't have the words to explain to Steve why he couldn't. With that thought, Danny looked up to find Steve’s eyes already on him. 

“You OK Danny?”

“I’m good babe. I have an appointment to talk to the doctors about Charlie”, Danny informed him. For a minute, Danny could have sworn Steve looked hurt, but he couldn't figure why.

“Is everything OK? I thought you were getting tested?” Steve seemed unusually anxious. Danny set out to reassure him quickly.

“I just have questions about his condition and what to expect and I’m not in a place to talk to Rachel about it”. Danny watched Steve begin to open his mouth so he quickly answered “And yes Steven, I am aware that its a bit selfish of me to continue to be angry when Charlie needs us both but I can't help it.” Danny looked down and then back up to Steve with a soft smile. “I’ll call you later babe”. Danny walked down the hall towards the elevator.

Lou watched Steve watch Danny and sighed silently. These two were gonna be the death of him. He realized rather quickly upon joining 50 that there was something between the men, beyond friendship, that neither seemed to be ready to address. That didn't mean he couldn't help it along, if for no other reason to be done with all the looks and angst. Seeing Danny's reaction to Steve's smile and Steve's to the thought that Danny didn't tell him something important made his mind up for him.

“I gotta say, Danny is handling his situation a lot better than I would”, Lou said quietly. Steve looked at Lou questioningly. “What do you mean?”

Lou looked at Steve intently and said “Danny initially thought that child was his. That he and Rachel were going to be a family again with a new family member. He was hurt when Rachel told him that Charlie wasn't his. Then, because its Danny, he stays with Rachel and watches Charlie be born, supporting Rachel and Stan because that's the kind of guy he is.” Lou shakes his head. “Fast forward 3 years, Rachel tells him in a park with Charlie present that not only does he have a son, but his son is sick and could die. That's a lot for any man to take in. If it had been me, I wouldn't be so calm. I would be ranting and raving and cursing Rachel on the regular. Talking to her at ALL would not be my first instinct. The fact that Danny still does says a lot to me.” With that, Lou walks down the hallway leaving Steve alone to think about what he said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono finally tells Chin what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is a little longer than the others. And at this point, the chapters will all get longer. I hope you guys stick with me. There's so much more to come :-)

As Chin drives, Kono doesn't speak right away. Chin gives her time. He knows his cousin. She will speak when she's ready and not a moment before. He just keeps driving and waiting. Kono sits back in her seat, watching the buildings go by.

She sighs and says, “You know, my day started out amazing. I woke up next to Adam, knowing that in a few days time, I would be his wife.” Chin said nothing. Simply waited. “Then my phone rings. A number I don't recognize. I answer it and of course I recognize the voice.” Kono closes her eyes as she remembers the events of that morning.

_“Kono?! Hey! Its Cat. I just landed. Can you give me a ride to Steve’s?” Kono was shocked into silence at first. Then she said, rather incredulously, “Cat? As in Catherine Rollins? Landed?! As in here in Hawaii???” Catherine laughs and goes “Yes Kono its me, and yes I’m in Hawaii..” Kono then clenches her jaw and tells Cat she's on her way. Kono strides to her car, all the while feeling the anger swell_.

Opening her eyes, she turns her head to gaze at Chin.

“I knew I should not be the one to pick her up. I should have called Steve, gave him a heads up. I could have called Lou or Jerry or even Danny.” She lowers her eyes and then looks back up and says, “I should have called you. You would have handled this so much better than me.”

Chin still says nothing. He glances at Kono and sees that she's looking back out her window. And he notices a tear making its way down her face. He reaches out with his right hand and touches her hand. She looks at him and smiles.

“So there I am, pulling into the airport parking lot. I walk towards the baggage claim area and i hear her calling my name. I spot her and walk towards her.” She smiles at Chin. “I had this whole speech planned about how we all accepted her as our Ohana and she not only put Steve into danger but then left him in danger. How she abandoned him when he needed her most. How she violated all of MY trust in her.” Kono’s voice breaks as she continues, “How she broke his heart. How he had nightmares that he would only talk to Danny about. How Danny had to work twice as hard to get Steve to stop putting himself at risk. How WE, the rest of Steve’s Ohana, had to keep him together until he came to terms with the fact that she wasn't coming back.” Kono stops speaking and wipes the tears that have started falling. Chin hates to see his cousin in pain but he waits. He knows she needs to get this out. Kono sends Chin a watery smile. He squeezes her hand and she squeezes back. “Well Cuz, none of that came out… Instead, I punched her dead in her face. She fell and seemed so SHOCKED… I got angrier, like how could she be SHOCKED that I would hit her? Did she think she could come back and everything be ok? That we would all act like nothing happened???” Kono shakes her head. “And she stood up and opened her mouth to ask me why and I hit her again.”

Kono stopped speaking again and took a deep breath. Chin could see the anger visible in her face. He stroked his hand across her knuckles. She hissed at the pain but smiled.

Chin smiles back and asks, “So… was it worth it?” Kono smiles and says, “Totally worth it. Airport security grabbed me before I could hit her again and detained both of us. Out of courtesy they asked me who to call and I told them to call Duke.” She pauses and looks down as if ashamed. “I didn't want them to call you and tell you what happened before I could but I knew Duke would give me a chance. I hate disappointing you Cuz.” Chin grins and replies, “You also knew I would stick up for you as long as I knew the story.” Kono laughs and nods. “So Duke shows up, and he speaks to Cat first. I don't know if you know but Duke is aware of how things were left with her and Steve. I'm not sure what he said to her, but when he got to me he said she wasn't going to press charges. He asked me to come back to HPD with him so he could call you. He did tell me he asked Cat not to surprise any other 50 members.”

She grins again. Chin shakes his head and smiles. He sobers up and says, “Kono, you know we have to talk to Steve right?” Kono sighs. “I know… Should we pick up pizza and beer?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have an apology and a not apology...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys!!!!!!! All the love is making it so easy for me to get my story out! This chapter is the longest one yet. There is some preslash McDanno if you squint.

Danny walked out of the doctor’s office with his head swirling. He had spent the last hour getting all his questions answered but he was still confused and more than a little worried. As he walked towards the entrance of the hospital, he closed his eyes and said a prayer. He had just found out he had a son and he was absolutely petrified that he would lose him. As he walked out of the hospital, he couldn't help but smile. There, leaning against his Camaro, was his control freak of a partner.

“Steve, I told you I would call you. You didn't have to wait for me.” Steve smiled at Danny and said “I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. I need to talk to you so I figured I’d meet you here and convince you to come over for a Longboard.”

Danny was slightly surprised at this but he chalked it up to Steve being worried about him. He nodded and said “I’ll follow you to your place.” Steve nodded and got into his truck.

As Steve drove to his place, he kept asking himself what he thought he was doing. After Lou left, he had paced the office a bit then decided he needed a drive. He couldn't even say how he ended up at the hospital. He had been driving on autopilot and it took him to Danny. He really needed to figure out what that was about. It was worth it to see Danny’s smile though. Now Steve just had to figure out how to apologize to Danny for being a jerk about how he was dealing with Rachel.

Danny was getting antsy. Not that Steve hasn't popped up unannounced before, but this time he seemed a bit nervous which was unusual for the Super Seal. He couldn't figure what Steve would want to talk about. He was surprised a bit more when he got closer to Steve’s place and saw him in the driveway talking to Chin and Kono. He was a little disappointed since he thought Steve had meant just them but he wasn't too upset about it. He didn’t mind spending time with the cousins.

Steve was looking at Kono and Chin and said, “So it was Kono. I wondered.” He looked at Kono. “Is Adam ok Kono? Are you? What happened?” Danny took one look at Kono’s face and realized it was serious.

“Hey how about we take this to the lanai?” he asked, as he put a hand on Kono’s back. She smiled at him weakly.

Steve nodded and they moved to the lanai where Danny and Steve pulled out more chairs so everyone could sit. Kono seemed a bit frazzled so Danny reached to take her hand to comfort her. He stopped when he saw that her knuckles looked a bit raw.

“Kono, babe what happened?” Danny asked, concern evident in his face.

Kono smiled at Danny and looked at Steve. “Well Bossman, you got a visitor today that I may or may not have run off.” Steve looked at Chin and then back at Kono.

“I got a visitor?” Chin nodded. He looked at Kono and said, “Just tell him Cuz.”

Kono sighed. “Fine, Steve, Cat is on Hawaii. She called me to pick her up at the airport and I punched her instead.” She looked down and then back at Steve and said, quietly, “Twice.”

Danny’s stomach dropped… And then he got angry. Why did Cat have to pick NOW to come back? Chin watched the emotions play across Danny’s face and he realized just how bad this situation was going to become. He then looked at Steve. Steve was looking at Kono blankly.

“Uh, Bossman, I would say I’m sorry but I won't lie to you. She deserved it for what she did.” When Steve still hadn’t said anything, Kono looked at Chin. Chin watched Danny look at Steve and Steve close his eyes and told Kono “Lets go Cuz. Give him some space.” Kono looked back at Steve and went to speak again. Instead she closed her mouth, walked to him, touched his arm and waited for him to look at her. When he opened his eyes, she saw pain. She squeezed his arm and said, “Call me later?” He nodded slowly.

Chin looked at Danny and arched his eyebrow. Danny nodded slightly. Chin and Kono walked to Chin’s car and got in. Kono leaned out the window and waved at Danny sadly. Danny waved back, trying to convey to her that it would be ok. She smiled weakly as Chin pulled off.

Danny waited until they were gone before he moved towards Steve. Steve had turned to face the beach. Danny looked at at the water and waited. Steve took a deep breath and said, “Cat is here.”

Danny nodded and said, “That's what Kono said. Are you ok?” He tried to catch Steve’s eye. Steve wouldn’t look at him. Steve shrugged. Danny moved closer to Steve. Steve finally looked at him and all Danny could see was pain.

Danny pulled Steve to him in a hug. Steve gripped Danny tight. Danny knew in that moment he would be visiting Cat as soon as he had Steve settled here. He had some things to say to her before she thought she was going to see Steve.

Steve pulled back from Danny. Danny looked at him and Steve took a deep breath.

“Danno, I brought you here to talk and so we will. I’ll deal with Cat later”

Danny smiled and said “Ok babe. Whats up?”

Steve looked Danny in his eyes and said, “Danny I’m sorry.”

Danny looked at Steve in surprise. “What? I mean not that you don't have a lot to apologize to me for,” He grinned at Steve when Steve smiled. “But what are you apologizing for specifically?”

Steve took a deep breath, looking directly into Danny’s eyes. “I’m sorry for not being more understanding about the situation with Charlie. I seemed to have ignored the fact that you were going through something that I could not understand. Instead of supporting you, I lectured you on being the bigger person. You needed me to be there for you, to help you with what you were feeling, not to lecture you.”

To say Danny was shocked would be an understatement. Never did he expect Steve to apologize. He looked at Steve and smiled softly. “Thanks Steven. It means more than I can say.”

Steve smiled at Danny and said “Danno you are one of the strongest men I know. You are a great partner, a great friend and a great father. Everything will work out. I'm here for you whenever you need me.”

Danny couldn't help it. He hugged Steve again. Steve hugged him back. They stood there for a while. It wasn't until they heard a car door that they pulled apart. As they turned to the front of the house, they saw Catherine Rollins walking towards them. Danny watched Steve’s eyes fill with pain once more. It was at that moment Danny decided he would be doing the talking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny does the talking. All the angst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys... this chapter was hard for me... As my bff love2hulksmash can tell you, I hate hate HATE seeing Steve hurt.

Danny steps in front of Steve, causing Steve to look at him instead of Cat. He meets Steve’s eyes intently. “Do you trust me?” Steve searches Danny’s eyes and nods slowly, “Of course Danny.” Danny smiles gently and touches his shoulder. “Can you give me some time alone with Catherine? How about you head inside and have another beer?” Steve looks at Danny once more then nods once. He turns to head into the house as Danny walks to meet Catherine before she can get to the lanai.

“Hey Danny I thought-“ Danny puts his hand up to stop her from speaking. She stops abruptly since he stepped in her path. Danny crosses his arms across his chest and simply looks at her. He takes stock of the fact that she looks healthy and unharmed, no sign of recent trauma or anything that could be chalked up to having a tough time in Afghanistan. For some reason this only fuels his anger more. Here Steve had had a hard time getting over her and here she looks like a fresh damn daisy.

He finally meets her eyes and is instantly enraged at the confusion he sees there. He takes a deep breath and asks “Why are you here?” She looks at him questioningly and says “What? What do you mean why am I here? I heard Kono was getting married-" Danny puts his hand up again. He has to look away from her. He has NEVER hit a woman in anger and he won’t start now but she is testing his resolve. Danny re-crosses his arms across his chest. “Kono’s wedding?” His voice comes out low and dangerous. “You came back for KONO’S WEDDING? Not after Steve almost dies covering YOU in Afghanistan? Not after Wo Fat kidnaps him and tortures him so badly that he actually forgets his dad is dead?” Danny advances towards her and she begins to back up. “You lost all rights to Steve when you left him in Afghanistan. YOU put him in danger and YOU left him in danger. You don’t get to come back here and speak to him. You don't get to act like nothing happened!”

“But Danny I had to! I-“, she tries to interrupt. Danny's calm breaks and he yells “It’s always about YOU! Not once did you consider his safety or his heart. YOU LEFT HIM… I almost watched him DIE because of you. HE LOVED YOU and you threw it away. I spent months trying to get him to see that he mattered. I spent months watching his back because he was even more reckless than he normally is which is saying a lot! I spent months trying to show him he was LOVED AND NEEDED right here with his family!" Danny pauses to take a deep breath. "I advise you to get back in your car and go back to whatever hole you crawled out of. You aren’t wanted nor needed here.”

Cat straightens her spine and replies, “I’m not leaving until Steve tells me to leave.” She looks Danny in the eye. He looks at her again in amazement. “Is that your final answer? Because I know a certain 50 member who would be more than happen to come back here and finish the job she started. I also know a certain member of HPD who would look the other way, considering you were warned not to show up here unannounced. You should know by now 50 takes Ohana serious.” Danny looks her in her eyes and allows her to see all the anger inside him. Cat takes a step back at the heat of his gaze. “Go away and don’t come back.” 

Danny turns his back on her and heads back to the house. He stops and without looking over his shoulder says “Did it ever occur to you what leaving him could do to him? You left him Cat… His dad died and left him, Doris disappeared and left him. And then you left him. I bet it never even registered to you what kind of pain that would cause. You were too focused on yourself." Danny shook his head and looked down. Quietly he says "Don’t come back here again Cat. You aren’t wanted anymore.”

Cat tries one last time. “You can’t speak for him Danny. I have the right to talk to him!” Danny turns around with pain evident in every line of his body. “I can speak for him. I watched the pain in his eyes when he spotted you. You cause him nothing but pain. And he trusts me, more than he will ever trust you. So no, you don't have the right to talk to him. Just go. Don’t make this harder on him then you already have.”

Danny continues back into the house. He closes the door behind him and leans on it, with his eyes closed and holding his breath, willing her car to start. When he hears it start, he lets out a breath and opens his eyes to see Steve on the couch with tears streaming down his face. “Aw Babe”, Danny sits next to Steve, not sure if he should touch him or not. He sits and waits for Steve to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I'm terrible... I have the next chapter almost done I promise lol. Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. I tried to keep Danny angry but I keep seeing him more hurt for Steve than angry at Cat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat has questions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter... I can't even explain the frustration. I had to do this to round out my story... but still... UGH

Cat drove away from Steve’s house in confusion. She banged the steering wheel in frustration. “What the HELL just happened???” She made her way to her hotel, all the while replaying everything Danny said in her head. There was no way he was right! She knew about Steve’s rescue from Afghanistan but she couldn’t go to him. She had to protect the children. And when Wo Fat kidnapped Steve, she knew she couldn’t make it in time to help him. What the hell else has been going on that makes Danny think he can talk to her that way? What the hell did Danny expect? And who the HELL made him Steve’s keeper? She needed to talk to Joe. He had called her to let her know Kono was getting married but he hadn’t said much of anything else. 

Cat got to her room and put her car keys on the table. She got her phone out and dialed Joe. Maybe he can explain what was going on.

“White”, Joe answered.

“Joe, what the hell is going on here? I landed this morning and called Kono for a pickup. Imagine my surprise when instead of hugging me hello I get punched in the face… TWICE. Airport security detained us both and asked me if I wanted to press charges! Against KONO! I told them no and Duke was called. He came in to speak to me and told me that surprising the rest of 50 was probably not a good idea. Joe, what did I miss here????”

Joe smiled and schooled his voice to hide his mirth. “Catherine, did you call anyone to tell them you were on your way? When was the last time you spoke to Steve?”

Cat blinked in surprise. “Why would that matter? It’s me. I never call ahead and it doesn’t matter when I last spoke to Steve. He knows me and I know him.”

Joe sighed and shook his head. “Catherine, you popped into Hawaii with no thought as to what your return may bring. I told you Kono was getting married so that you would maybe call someone and find out how everyone was. What I did not intend was for you to show up unannounced and think that everyone would just jump for joy that you were back.”

Cat incredulously replied “Why would I think I’m not welcome Joe?! I've done nothing wrong.” 

Joe sighed again. “Cat, you really think you did nothing that may be seen as wrong? That you did nothing to warrant Kono’s anger towards you?”

Cat replies back angrily “It wasn’t just Kono Joe! Danny wouldn’t even let me talk to Steve. He went on some Danny rant and made me leave. As if he has any say on whether or not I talk to Steve. I knew Steve way before Danny had ever met him! So I will ask again. What the hell is going on here?”

Joe grinned. So his plan had worked. He had expected Cat to call but her visit appeared to have been the catalyst needed in this situation. It appears that Detective Danny Williams had had enough and finally stepped up to the plate. 

“Joe?! Are you still there?” Cat asked when Joe didn’t respond right away. “I’m here. Catherine, maybe you should take Danny’s words to heart and think about what he said.”

“You are telling me to give up on Steve,” Cat asked in disbelief. 

“No. I’m asking you to do what you have been doing and that’s leaving him to live his life. He told me you told him not to wait for you. So as I see it, you already gave up on him.” With that Joe hangs up the phone and has to resist the urge to call Steve to make sure he’s ok. He knows Danny will take care of him but he can't help wanting to make sure. Joe grins once more. There is someone else he can call though.

“Aloha Chin, how’s your day been?” He could hear Chin's sigh and grinned even harder. “I should have known you were in this Joe. Trouble follows you to Hawaii every time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no one truly CARED about how Catherine felt BUT I had to explain how she even found out about the wedding...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono gets comfort where she least expects it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys... we are almost to the end... I had to include this. We all know Kono can carry some guilt.

Grace smiled as she walked out to Kono’s car. “ Hey Aunt Kono. Howzit?” Kono smiled. She loved to hear Grace sound so native. “Hey little sistah. Ready to hit some waves?” Grace grinned. “Always.” She gave Kono her board and got in the car. She leaned over to hug Kono. She went in for their normal handshake and saw Kono’s knuckles.   
“Kono what happened? Are you ok”, Grace asked, concern evident in her voice. Kono grimaced. “I’m ok Grace. I had a rough morning.”  
Now Grace was intrigued. She had grown up around Kono and knew that there were very few things that would actually cause Kono to hit someone, outside of work of course. “What happened?” Kono looked at Grace, trying to decide if she should actually tell her what happened. Grace crossed her arms over her chest. “Kono, you know who my dad is… Just spill it.” Kono started the car and laughed. “Ok Grace. So Cat is in Hawaii. She called me for a ride from the airport this morning… And I punched her in the face… Twice.” Kono had kept her eyes on the road the entire time she had been speaking. She waited for Grace to say anything. Instead, she hears a snort. And then, a giggle. She looked over at Grace and was amazed. Grace was in the passenger seat trying to hold in her laughter! “Grace, you aren't supposed to laugh!”   
“And why not?, she asks indignantly. “Cat is the WORSE person on the planet as far as I’m concerned. I'm not a baby. I know what she did to Uncle Steve. And what’s worse? She ALWAYS got in the way of Danno and Steve.” Grace slaps her hand over her mouth. “Oh no, I uh-”   
Kono grins. “Soooooooo…. She gets in the way huh?” Grace blushed. “Come on Kono. You guys are ALWAYS calling Dad and Uncle Steve married. I mean, have you watched them? Even *I* see what's going on.” Kono laughs as she pulls up to the beach. “Yes lil sistah, I’ve seen it. I was kind of hoping the wedding would be the thing to help them see how they feel.” Grace nodded quickly. “Danno hasn’t been seeing Amber, I mean Melissa, that much lately. And he's not as happy as he can be with her.” Kono shook her head at the name slip. She still didn't understand how Danny could just act like nothing happened. Amber A.K.A Melissa had lied for a good reason BUT Danny was a cop. She should have told him. She looked at Grace and said “I don't understand why they fight their feelings so much. It's not like we would think any less of them.” Kono sighed. “I just hope I didn't mess things up. I don't know what Steve is thinking right now. He seemed so hurt.” Grace hugged Kono. “Danno is with him right? Then everything will be great. My dad knows how to talk to Steve. It's going to be ok Kono.” Grace smiled. “Don't you know? Danno can do anything.” Grace grabbed her board and ran towards the shore. Kono laughed and ran after her. Grace was right. If anyone could fix this, Danny could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its important to me that Grace be Team McDanno...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys guys guys... 2 more chapters left. Stick with me. This is a long chapter...

Steve dropped his head. He couldn't seem to stop the tears. He didn't know what to think. He had sat there and listened to Danny tell Cat how she had broken him. Listened to Danny say all the things Steve should have said. Then Steve stopped listening to the words. Instead, he started to listen to Danny’s tone… He had told Danny he had tones and Danny denied it but God… He sat there PRAYING that he was right about the tone he heard. And Danny’s words… Steve knew his Ohana had worried but he didn't think it was as bad as Danny had said. Steve finally, FINALLY understood. He mattered. He mattered to Kono, to Lou, to Chin, to his whole Ohana. He mattered to DANNY. He didn't know what to do with this. 

He knew Danny was worried for him right now. He hadn't seen Steve cry too many times. Considering how tactile Danny normally was, it had to be killing him not to touch Steve. To be unsure if he could touch Steve. That would NOT do. Steve sat back, closed his eyes, and reached across the space to put his hand on Danny’s knee and squeeze. He left his hand there. The next move would be Danny’s.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief when Steve touched his leg. He slid closer and took Steve’s hand in his. He didn't speak. Contrary to popular belief, he knew when to keep his mouth shut. He couldn't trust himself not to blurt out all the ways he would never hurt Steve, how he would do everything in his power to make sure Steve never doubted he was loved, that all he wanted in the world was to wake up every morning of his life next to Steve. Now was not the time. Right now he needed to focus on getting Steve past this moment. And so Danny did what he always did for Steve… He waited.

Steve let the warmth of Danny’s hand seep into his. He used his other hand to scrub the remaining tears away. He opened his eyes and looked at Danny. He took a deep breath. Opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and frowned. He took another deep breath. “Danny…” He stopped speaking. Danny looked at Steve, willing him to finish his thought so that he would know where he was with Steve. It only just now occurred to Danny that Steve heard everything he said and may not agree with all, hell any, of what he had said. Danny could feel the panic rising but willed himself to squash it. This was about Steve. Instead, he smiled softly at Steve. “I'm here babe. What do you need?”

Steve searched Danny’s eyes. Danny decided it was time. He let all the trust and love he held for one Steve McGarrett. He tried to show Steve how much he wanted him happy, how much he needed him in his life, how much he wanted to be with him and how much he wanted to just love him. He let Steve see through to his soul.

Steve gasped at what he saw in Danny’s eyes. His eyes filled with tears again, this time of relief and happiness. He turned to face Danny fully, taking both of Danny’s hands in his. “You Danno… I need you.” He smiled at Danny. “From the moment I saw you I felt something. Even pointing my gun at you, I knew you would be important to me.” Steve chuckled. “It's what drove me to make you my partner. I couldn't let you go, even then.” Danny smiled. “Freaking animal.” He sobered up and looked at Steve. “Steve, I only had Grace in the beginning. And that was enough for a while. Then you showed up and invaded my life… and then my heart. It still amazes me to think how quickly we locked into each other’s lives.” He looks down. “I actually thought I had a chance in the beginning. I was so close to telling you how I felt.” He looks back at Steve then looks past him. Danny squeezes Steve’s hands once before he lets them go. He puts his hands in his pockets. Steve could see that what Danny was going to say next would hurt them both, so he let Danny put a little space between them. 

“Then SHE showed up. And you hadn't said anything about her. And all I could think was we weren’t as close as I thought because you didn't tell me about her. I decided then that my feelings were DEFINITELY one sided so I let it go. I mean, she was smart, beautiful and you two had HISTORY.” Danny moved to wipe the tears but Steve stopped him and wiped them gently. Danny nodded slightly and Steve dropped his hands, not sure what to do with them. He put them in his own pockets. Danny continued, not meeting Steve’s eyes. “I kept telling myself that you were happy so I could deal. And sure, I dated. But they weren't you. And it hurt me, watching you give her everything. But as long as you were happy, I could handle it. Williams men are notoriously stubborn.” Danny squared his shoulders and looked at Steve. “But then SHE was hurting you. And you kept letting her.” Danny clenched his jaw. “When you left for Afghanistan, I just knew I would never see you again.” Steve opened his mouth but Danny put his hand up. “Let me explain. I had a REALLY bad feeling. I don't think you take enough stock in the Williams gut let me tell you”, Danny joked dryly. “But I knew I couldn't stop you.” 

All of a sudden Danny had to sit down. He fists his hands to try to stop the trembling. He has to finish this. He has to tell Steve ALL of it. He whispers softly, “Do you know, have any idea, how terrified I was? You were about to DIE and I couldn't help you. I had to stand there and watch and wait for SOMEONE ELSE to save you. I made everyone in that room promise to NEVER tell you how I ranted at the screen, how I dropped to my knees and cried and prayed. How I almost passed out when they said they had you and you were safe. How I let them lead me to a room so could compose myself, all the while chanting he's ok.” Danny ran his shaking hands through his hair. He could do this. “As I sat at your bedside, waiting for you to wake up, all I kept thinking was how SHE did this to you. How I had to keep you safe from HER more than anything we would ever encounter as 50.”

Danny clasped his hands together, leaned on his knees and looked up at Steve. “You know what actually broke my heart Steven? You… defended her…” Danny shook his head in amazement. “It was then that I realized that you thought you deserved that. That you were not worthy of love so had to take what she gave you and never ask for more." Danny's voice cracked as he continued, "That your life and love was worth LESS than hers, or anyone else's for that matter.” Steve dropped to his knees in front of Danny. Danny put his hand on Steve’s cheek. Steve leaned into it and closed his eyes to savor the feel of Danny’s hand on him. “I promised myself right then that I wouldn't let her hurt you again. That I would do whatever I had to to keep her from hurting you again”, he whispered huskily. Danny took a deep breath. He searched Steve’s eyes. Waited to see what Steve would say.

Steve was overwhelmed. He knew Danny loved him but he had never guessed at the depth of that love. He was immediately regretful of every moment he spent tamping his feelings down. Never letting Danny see the real him. McGarrett men didn't do emotion and all that. Steve closed his eyes as he let a tear slip free. “Danno. I should've told you how I felt when you stayed behind.” Steve opened his eyes. “When you didn't leave with Rachel and Grace, when you stayed to get me out of prison. You deserved to know then.” Steve shook his head sadly. “We wasted so many years. Went through so much pain.” Danny grabbed Steve’s hands and pulled him up as he stood up. “No Steven. Not wasted time. Time is NEVER wasted with you, don't you understand? It gave us a chance to truly get to know each other. To become a family.” Steve looked into Danny’s eyes and said in amazement, “You love me.” Danny chuckled. “Yeah you putz, I love you.” Steve smiled his beautiful smile. “I love you too Danno.” Danny smiled and pulled Steve in, all the while searching his eyes. Steve leaned in close and pressed his lips against Danny’s in a gentle innocent kiss. He wasn't sure what the other man felt but in that moment, but something inside Steve finally clicked into place. Steve could feel Danny smile against his lips and say “Finally you get with the program”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys. that chapter drained me emotionally... I hope it flowed ok for you all. Thank you for all the support and love! You guys make this so much easier than it could have been. *smooches*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. This chapter contains smut... a little fluffy, a little d/s. Here is where the explicit tag comes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. I set this fic up so that you can skip this chapter if you don't want to read smut. Also... this is my first time writing smut... be nice.. please...

Steve pulls back from Danny with a smile. “That all you got Jersey?” Danny laughs and says “Really Steven?” Steve pulls Danny close for a hug. He smiles when he feels all the tension finally leave Danny’s shoulders. They stand like that for a while. Steve pulls back to tilt Danny’s face to his. He lets Danny see the heat in his gaze as he leans down for another kiss, this one filled with lust and passion as well as love and affection. As his tongue licks at the seam of Danny’s lips, Danny moans, letting Steve in. Of course he can kiss, Danny thinks. Super Seal Commander Steve McGarrett had to be perfect at everything. He moans again at the feel of Steve’s tongue against his own. He could taste the beer but underneath it, there was an earthy taste of man that was pure Steve. Danny dueled with Steve’s tongue, wanting to map every inch of Steve’s mouth. 

Steve felt Danny’s tongue against his own, fighting for dominance. Steve groaned as he let Danny take the lead. He’d dreamt of this moment countless nights. When he could finally give over control to the one person he knew would always take care of him. The person who would always keep him safe. “Danny”, he whispered brokenly. “I got you babe. Come on, we are both too old to be making out on the couch. Let's head upstairs.” Danny took the lead naturally, leading Steve up the stairs by the hand. He looks back once and smiles. Steve looks up at Danny and squeezes his hand, making sure he's not dreaming. As if reading Steve’s mind Danny says “It’s real Steve. I’m here and so are you.”

They reach Steve’s bedroom. Danny lets Steve enter first. He closes the door behind them. He turns back to Steve. He starts to slowly unbutton his shirt as he advances towards Steve, taking extreme delight in the quickening of Steve’s breath and the way Steve’s eyes follows his hands as he releases each button. He stops a foot away from Steve, arching his eyebrow. 

Steve looks at Danny, swallowing thickly. He doesn't know how to tell Danny what he wants, hell what he NEEDS. He looks into Danny’s eyes beseechingly. Then lowers his eyes and his head in a small show of submission. Danny gasps quietly as he realizes what Steve is giving him. He gently grasps Steve’s chin, tilting his head up. Steve keeps his eyes lowered. Danny’s cock jerks at the look of complete surrender on Steve’s face. “Steven… Look at me.” Steve meets Danny’s eyes. His eyes are blown wide open in lust. Danny knows his look the same. Danny licks his lips, grinning wickedly as Steve’s eyes follow the movement. “Steve, I know what you want and I will give it to you, to a point. There needs to be a conversation before we get into anything heavy.” Steve groans “Really Danno… Talking?” Danny laughs and jerks Steve’s face closer. “Make no mistake Steven. I will give you what you need tonight, but it will be my way”, Danny says in a voice full of promise and roughened by arousal. Steve’s eyes shut as a tremor shakes him. He can feel Danny’s breath ghost over his mouth.

Danny kisses Steve lightly, just a mere brush of his lips against Steve’s. He placed his hands on Steve’s waist, allowing Steve the chance to get used to him in his space. Danny slips his hands under Steve’s shirt to caress his stomach, slowly sliding up and brushing across his nipples. Steve moans once more. God Danny’s gun roughened hands were going to be the death of him. Danny slowly pulls his hands out from under Steve's shirt. He smiles at Steve's whimper of loss. He waits for Steve to open his eyes and look at him. “You with me?” Steve smiles and says, “Always Danny, always.”

Danny steps back and moves to sit on the bed. He leans back on his arms, looks at Steve, grins ferally and says, “Strip McGarrett.” Steve presses his hands against his cock. God that tone. “Ah, ah ah Steven. That is mine and you don't get to touch it til I say so. Now be a good sailor and follow orders. I said strip.” Before Steve can stop the words, “Yes sir” are out his mouth. And now its Danny's turn to whimper.

Steve reaches down to pull his shirt over his head. He drops it on the floor, for once not caring where his clothing ends up. He ran his hands slowly down his chest to his belt buckle. He thrills at the fact that Danny can’t take his eyes off of him. He unbuckles his belt and removes the belt, letting it fall to the floor with a muted clang. He slowly unbuttons his cargo shorts, lowering the zipper half way, allowing his shorts to rest low on his hips. He watches Danny lick his lips as if all he wants in the world is to devour Steve. He walks closer to Danny. Danny sits forward with his arms on his knees again, his shirt open, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, watching Steve intently. Steve reaches down and lowers his zipper the rest of the way, letting his cargo shorts fall to the floor and steps out of them. He moves closer to Danny once more, hands on the waistband of his boxer briefs. 

Danny can’t help it. He has to touch Steve. He reaches out to gently cup Steve’s prominent bulge, reveling in the purr that escapes Steve. He puts his other hand out and grips Steve’s hips. He pulls Steve in close, noticing that the fabric of his briefs is already wet and he can smell Steve’s arousal. Danny looks up at Steve, who is staring down at him in amazement. Danny smiles. He leans in close and kisses Steve’s cock through the fabric. Steve’s breath hitches. His hand somehow ends up on Danny’s shoulder, trembling slightly. 

Danny sits back, grasps Steve’s briefs and lowers them, slowly releasing Steve from their confines. As Steve’s cock appears, Danny can’t help but lick his lips and swallow loudly. Steve’s cock is a thing of beauty. It is long and thick and Danny can’t wait to taste him. He looks up at Steve once more, to see Steve’s eyes are screwed shut. Danny chuckles. “Steven…” Steve gulps and opens his eyes. His cock jerks in front of Danny. “Eyes on me. I want to see those beautiful eyes at all times. Got it?” Steve tries to speak and can't so he nods. Danny smiles and tells him “I will let you get away with that this time but next time, I expect to hear your voice.” 

Danny licks Steve from the base to the tip of his cock, moaning as the taste of Steve McGarrett hits his tongue for the first time. “Danny!”, Steve cries out brokenly as his knees threaten to give out. Danny shushes Steve. “I got you babe.” Danny stands and moves Steve so the seal can lay back on the bed. Danny removes his shirt and pants quickly, leaving only his boxer briefs. He places his knee on the bed, gripping Steve’s ankles in each of his hands. He watches Steve as he slowly parts Steve’s legs to make room for himself there. Steve’s breathing picks up. He bends his legs and hugs Danny’s shoulders with his thighs. Danny looks up at Steve and smiles. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are right now? Face flushed, eyes blown, breath panting, and so ready for me. I’ve dreamt of this so many nights.” Steve licks his lips and whispers “Me too Danny, me too.” Danny crawls up Steve’s body to kiss him. He plunders Steve’s mouth, only pulling back when he needs to breath. He chuckles huskily as Steve’s mouth follows his. “Oy Super Seal, not all of us can hold our breath for hours.” Steve smiles shyly at Danny. Danny kisses him gently, the moves to nibble his jawline. 

“Your profile kills me you know. I sit in the Camaro and don't know whether to look at you or kill you. Between that profile and your driving, I'm always torn," he chuckles quietly. "Your jawline has tempted me for years.” Steve had a feeling Danny would be a talker. I mean hello, the man could go on the most epic rants. But he didn't expect Danny to be so sweet, romantic even. Danny was making him feel loved in a way NONE of his previous lovers had ever been able to. He moaned as Danny lightly bit his jawline. He brought his hands up to Danny’s back, his fingers itching to sink into Danny’s hair. He waited.

Danny moved to his chest. He lathed Steve’s collar bones and then bit gently. Steve’s cock jerked against Danny’s stomach. Danny chuckled darkly. “So a little pain is ok with Super Seal hmmm.” Steve had no idea how he was supposed to last… Danny has always had a sharp tongue but this? This was cutting to his soul. The man was going to kill him. He gripped Danny's shoulders tighter. “Danny… I won't last if you keep this up.” Danny looked up at Steve intently. “Who says I want you to? Steven, you will fall apart for me. And then we will start all over again and you will fall apart for me again. You are mine and we have nothing but TIME Steven. You will hold NOTHING back from me, do you understand.” Steve whimpered and whispered “Yes sir.” 

“Good boy,” Danny crooned. Steve’s moan at that went straight to Danny’s cock. Oh the fun they would have. But not today. Today was about Steve. Danny began tracing every muscle on Steve’s torso slowly. “Jesus Steven. Do you have any idea, any inkling of the Hell you put me through those first years? Every chance you got you ripped off your damn shirt and I had to stand there and not TOUCH… Not TASTE.” Danny chuckled. “Wanna know something funny? I never put my hands in my pockets before I met you. I mean yeah to get my keys or wallet but never past that. A year as your partner and I have no choice. It was the only way to stop myself from touching you and also to adjust myself so you wouldn't notice that the girls weren't the only ones lusting.” Danny sucks a mark on Steve’s stomach. “There. Knowing you, you’ll find some reason to tear your shirt off tomorrow. This will tell any and everyone who sees you that you belong to someone.” 

Steve’s eyes shut as he gasps for breath. He looked back at Danny. “You are killing me Danny.” Danny shook his head. “No Steve, I’m not. I’m worshiping you. I’m mapping your body and your reactions so that I can tear you down and build you back up.” Danny’s voice drops to a whisper full of emotion. “I’m loving you Steve, as you deserve to be loved.” Danny dipped his tongue into Steve’s belly button. “God Steven. You taste heavenly.” Danny slid down so his shoulders were back between Steve’s thighs. He looks up at Steve as he nuzzles Steve’s cock. He ghosts soft kisses along Steve’s length, feeling Steve’s hands twitch on his shoulders. Danny shakes his head internally. Even now, Steve is hesitating to do what he feels out of fear of rejection. Can't have that now can we, he thinks to himself. 

He grasps Steve’s cock, marveling at the feel of silk covered steel. He slowly lowers his mouth over the tip, taking Steve into his body, centimeter by centimeter, groaning as Steve’s taste explodes onto his tongue once more. “Danny!” Steve cried out, sinking his hands into Danny’s hair. Danny moans approvingly so Steve leaves them there. He can't catch his breath. Every nerve in his body is on fire, flaming a direct path from his brain to where he and Danny are connected more intimately than they had ever been. He looks into Danny’s eyes and sees all the love and lust Danny has for him. He slides one hand to run his finger down Danny’s face. Danny’s eyes fall shut as he purrs. Steve cries out as the purr is transferred directly to his cock. Danny begins to lovingly suck Steve’s cock. Steve looks down then has to look away. The sight of Danny’s mouth, his lips stretched around Steve, was almost enough to make him come and he wasn’t ready to come yet. Against his will, he looks back at Danny, just as Danny lets Steve slide from his lips and curls his tongue around the tip. He grins impishly at Steve and then suddenly takes Steve down his throat. Steve shouts as he feels Danny swallow around him. He clenches his hands in Danny’s hair and cries out “Danny Yes” as he comes down the blonde’s throat. Danny swallows around him and then moans brokenly as he comes in his briefs, untouched. 

Danny uses his tongue to clean Steve up gently. Steve whimpers when it becomes too much. Danny crawls back up Steve’s body and lays half on him and half on the bed. Steve’s eyes are closed and his throat is still working. Danny caresses his face and asks gently, “You ok?” Steve opens his eyes. He looks at Danny with a sheen of unshed tears in his eyes and leans over to kiss him. “I am now Danno, I am now.” Danny smiles. “Sleep Steve. I’m not going anywhere.” Steve closes his eyes and finally lets the rest of the pain go. He is safe and he is loved. His breathing begins to slow as he starts to fall asleep. Danny watches Steve fall asleep, stroking his face gently. He gets up to clean himself up, marveling at the fact that he’s just come in his pants like a teenage boy. He chuckles to himself. He looks at himself in the mirror and can't help but grin. Things were finally looking up. He goes back into the bedroom. Steve has turned onto his side. Danny spoons up behind him, kisses him on his shoulder and whispers “I love you Steve.” Almost completely sleep, Steve murmurs “Love you too Danno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys... One more chapter left!!!!! Thank you so much for sticking with me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve woke slowly, smiling. He and Danny had finally gotten together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter guys! I hope it ends how you all want it to!

Steve woke slowly, smiling. He and Danny had finally gotten together. He looked over at the blonde man still sleeping next to him. He couldn't believe that one of the greatest men he has ever had the honor of calling friend actually loved him. Steve looks over at his clock. He needs to get up and get them something to eat. If Danny was feeling anything like he was, he was gonna wake up ready to eat a bear. Then they had some more talking to do. Steve chuckled as he threw on his swim trunks. He remembers that he promised to call Kono. He texts her and Chin, lets them know everything is ok and that they should come over for dinner. Then he texts Lou and tells him the same. With that out the way, he heads out the lanai for a swim.

Catherine refused to just leave without talking to Steve. She had waited for Danny to leave but the Camaro was still in the driveway. She waited parked down the street. She saw Steve head out to the water. “Now’s my chance,” she whispers to herself. She walks up the street and towards the lanai to wait for Steve to get done. She stays just out of sight, marveling once more as to the sheer masculine beauty that was Steve McGarrett. No way was she giving up without a fight.

Steve began to walk back to the house. He looked at the chair he knew he set his towel on to see it wasn’t there. Cat appeared from around the tree. “Hey sailor,” she said softly. Steve stiffened. “What are you doing here?” he asked guardedly. Cat doesn't speak at first. Her eyes rove Steve’s body and she spots the love bite instantly. She swallows. Was she too late? “I came to talk to you.” Steve looks at her searchingly. She wasn't sure what he was looking for but she knew the instant he did or didn't find it. Steve sighed. “You shouldn't have come here. You should have listened to Danny. He tried to warn you. I’m not the same and neither are you. What we had is done Cat.” Catherine shook her head. “We can't just be done Steve. We have history. We have been through so much together. You love me and I love you.” Steve shook his head. “Yeah we HAD history. A history of me investing more into our relationship than you did. A history of you never putting me first. I can't do that anymore.” He looks at her. “You only love me when it's convenient for you. I deserve more than that.” Steve looks past her at a movement at the house. He smiles then meets her eyes. “Besides, I’m with someone. Someone who loves me unconditionally. Someone who is always there for me.” Cat closes her eyes as she hears movement behind her. She doesn't move as Danny moves past her with another towel. He wraps the towel around Steve and kisses him lightly. Danny searches Steve’s eyes and smiles at what he sees. He turns to Cat, crossing his arms across his chest. This woman… Again, testing his resolve to never hit a woman in anger.

“What is it? The Navy teach youse guys to NOT follow orders?” Steve shakes his head and grins slightly. Danny doesn't know it but his Jersey accent tends to come out when he’s upset. He puts his hand on Danny’s back. Glancing at Catherine, he tells Danny “Catherine was just leaving.” Catherine opens her mouth to speak and then closes it. She looks at Danny and then looks at Steve looking at Danny. Oh my God, she thinks suddenly, I’ve truly lost him. She sends Steve a watery smile. “Be happy Steve.” Steve looks at Danny, cupping his face in his hand, and says “I am.”

Kono and Chin pass by Cat’s car parked on Steve’s street. Kono looks at Chin and goes “oh no.” Chin barely has a chance to stop the car before Kono is out and flying back towards the lanai. She gets there in time to see Steve touching Danny’s face, smiling down at him as Cat walks away. Cat drops the towel on a chair and looks up right as she reaches Kono. Kono takes a deep breath and moves to the side. Cat looks at Kono and says, “I wanted it to be different this time. I wanted to stay.” Kono shakes her head in amazement. “Seriously? Something is wrong with you.” She crosses her arms across her chest. “Don't come back here Catherine. You are not welcome in Hawaii anymore. Leave Steve and Danny alone. Forget we exist. It wasn't hard for you to do it before.” Kono turns and heads toward Steve and Danny clapping her hands in joy. “Dammit guys! I owe Lou 50 bucks now!” Kono hugs Danny tightly and kisses Steve on the cheek. Both men can see the tears of joy unshed in her eyes. They smile and grab each other’s hand. 

Catherine keeps walking. Chin steps in her path, hands in his pockets. Cat sighs. She looks at him and asks, “Anything you want to say?” Chin smiles sadly. “E ku no ia ma kapuka o ka hoka.” Cat looks at him. “What’s that mean?” Chin replies, “It translates to mean he, or in this case she, will stand at the door of disappointment. Cat, you came back here with no thought of anyone’s feelings but your own. And even though Kono and Duke as well as Danny tried to warn you, you still came back to Steve’s door. That's why I said that to you. His door will always be the door to disappointment when it comes to you.” Chin puts his hand on her arm. “Cat it's time for you let him go. Don't come back here. There's nothing left for you here.” Chin squeezes her hand gently. He walks towards the rest of his Ohana. “Looks like I owe Lou some money too,” he says chuckling. He smiles at the men, happy that they don't feel the need to hide around him or Kono.

Cat takes one more look behind her. She looks at the small group on the lanai and sighs. She didn't just lose Steve. She's lost them all. She was part of something special and she threw it away. She continues walking towards her car. She had some serious thinking to do, now that her plans for Hawaii are shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys! THANK YOU so much for letting me get my story out. I hope this helped some of you as well. Until next time!!! ALOHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I just could not accept how Catherine's return seemed to have NO repercussions... so I wrote them in. Thanks for reading!


End file.
